A Torta Perfeita
by LiaCollins
Summary: Castiel resolve fazer uma torta para Dean, mas só fracassa. No entanto, não é nada que um pouco de carinho do loiro não possa resolver


**Título:** A Torta Perfeita

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Castiel resolve fazer uma torta para Dean, mas só fracassa. No entanto, não é nada que um pouco de carinho do loiro não possa resolver

* * *

**Oi, gente, voltei! Sentiram minha falta? Rsss! Eu senti muita falta de postar aqui. Já estou melhor, por isso voltei. Inicialmente postarei umas oneshots aleatórias como essa que andei fazendo, mas logo atualizarei as longfics. No entanto, devo lhes dar um aviso: Eu não atualizarei mais várias fics por vez. Eu fazia isso antes e foi muito ruim para mim. Eu terminarei todas as fics, uma de cada vez. Agora estou entre "Selvagem" e "Splash". Qual delas vocês acham que eu devo atualizar primeiro? Gostaria da ajuda de vocês para decidir. Espero suas respostas no review dessa fic. E, falando nela, eu a escrevi antes do início da 9ª temporada, por isso coloquei coisas que n aconteceram nela até agora. Sem mais delongas, divirtam-se!**

* * *

**A Torta Perfeita**

-Desiste, Cass. Você já fez 30 tortas e nenhuma deu certo. Vamos apenas sair e comer uma em uma lanchonete. Eu não me importo que você não consiga fazer uma torta pra mim. - falou Dean escorado no marco da porta da cozinha da batcaverna com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-Mas eu me importo, Dean! Eu sou seu namorado e você adora tortas! Não é possível que eu não seja capaz de fazer uma mísera torta! - retrucou o anjo caído batendo uma massa de torta em uma tigela apoiado na bancada da pia.

Já fazia alguns meses que Methatron transformou o moreno e os outros anjos em humanos. Sam havia se recuperado e, com a ajuda de Dean e Castiel, conseguiu fechar os portões do inferno. Sem terem para onde ir, Kevin e um curado Crowley foram morar na batcaverna com os Winchesters e Castiel. O loiro ajudou seu anjo a lidar com a culpa pela queda dos irmãos dele e a se adaptar à vida como humano. Quando Castiel já estava quase totalmente bem, ele confessou seus sentimentos pelo anjo caído, que admitiu retribuí-los. Então, eles finalmente começaram a namorar.

Desde então, Castiel passou a fazer várias atividades humanas não só para se adaptar, mas também para agradar ao namorado. Foi aí que ele começou a tentar preparar uma torta de maçã para Dean, mas, embora ele fosse um bom cozinheiro, não conseguia fazer uma torta que prestasse. Mesmo assim, ele não desistia. Estava determinado a fazer a torta perfeita para seu caçador. Tentando acalmá-lo, o loiro enlaçou seus quadris pelas costas, beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você é capaz, anjo. O problema é que você está nervoso demais! Vamos namorar um pouco e quando você estiver com a cabeça fria, volta e tenta de novo.

-Não, Dean! Eu não vou sair daqui até conseguir!

-Então, vamos namorar aqui... - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, virando o moreno para si e o colocando sentado na bancada ao lado da tigela da massa de torta.

Rapidamente, ele apertou a cintura do anjo e tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Castiel não teve outra alternativa a não ser retribuir a carícia com a mesma força. Eles passaram quase uma hora trocando carinhos naquela bancada. O anjo caído até já tinha esquecido da torta quando o Winchester finalmente se afastou, sorriu e falou:

-Pronto. Acho que agora você está pronto para fazer a torta perfeita que tanto quer. Enquanto isso, eu vou tirar um cochilo.

Castiel sorriu de volta, então o loiro deu um beijo em sua testa e o colocou de volta no chão. Por fim, ele deixou a cozinha e o moreno retomou seu trabalho. Horas depois, Dean acordou ouvindo a voz empolgada do namorado perto de si e sentindo um cheiro delicioso no ar:

-Olha, Dean, eu consegui! Depois de tantas tentativas, eu finalmente fiz a torta perfeita! E tudo graças a você! Obrigado! - ele exclamava sorridente, sentado em sua frente e com uma bela torta de maçã nas mãos.

-Que bom, anjo! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! Eu não disse que você só precisava se acalmar? - retrucou o loiro devolvendo o sorriso e já sentado na cama.

-Você estava certo. Se não fosse os seus carinhos, eu jamais teria conseguido fazer a torta. Mas agora é hora de você experimentar!

-OPA! É a melhor hora! E eu tenho certeza que está uma delícia!

O Winchester pegou o garfo que o moreno lhe oferecia e tirou um pedaço da torta. Ele mastigou a porção que engoliu lentamente, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer no rosto. Sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, Castiel aguardava ansioso. Não aguentando mais esperar, ele perguntou:

-E então?

-Caramba! Essa é simplesmente a melhor torta que eu já comi na vida, anjo! Parabéns! - respondeu o caçador empolgado e deliciado com o sabor da comida.

Eufórico, Castiel deixou a torta no colchão, atirou-se no colo do namorado, o abraçou, beijou-lhe os lábios e falou:

-Obrigado, Dean!

-Não, anjo. Eu que agradeço. Afinal, foi para mim que você fez essa torta. - respondeu o loiro abraçando os quadris do outro.

-Não precisa agradecer, Dean. Você merece. Essa foi a forma que eu encontrei de retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim.

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo. Eu cuidei e cuido de você porque te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Dean. - devolveu o moreno voltando a beijar os lábios amados.

O loiro retribuiu as carícias e ambos ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até ele finalmente conseguir se afastar do amado e sugerir:

-Bem, acho que os outros merecem comer essa torta tão deliciosa junto com a gente, não?

-Merecem sim, Dean. Vamos procurá-los?

-Vamos! - retrucou o Winchester roubando um selinho do namorado.

Sorridentes, eles se levantaram da cama, entrelaçaram os dedos e, com a torta nas mãos de Dean, caminharam pela batcaverna à procura de sua incomum família.

**FIM**

* * *

**Então, o q acharam da fic? Espero o review de vocês!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
